Broken
by Hatakefire
Summary: Tony Stark has always had enemies. But one decides to take it a bit farther. The General captures the Avengers, locking them in cells. He wants information, and he will stop at nothing to get it from Iron Man. Rated T for torture. Also, this has characters from the TV show Avengers, but you do not need to see the show to understand and enjoy the story. R&R!
1. Captured

**Okay I love angst stories and this one has been bugging me for awhile AND WOULDN'T GO AWAY. I hope you guys like it, please review and let me know!  
**_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**_**: Hank Pym isn't in this story at all, he's on vacation or something or dead I don't care….sorry guys. Hulk is also not here, but he will be later on…like at the end….sorry guys. He is researching with S.H.I.E.L.D. As is Ms. Marvel and Vision. Also, this isn't really set during a certain time, but I guess after season 2.**

**Also, I know the spacing is weird but it wouldn't change. In later chapters it will definitely be easier to read. Again, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS, ONLY THIS STORY**

Tony Stark leaned against his fireplace, rolling his eyes as Wasp flitted about the TV screen, annoying Hawkeye, who was trying to watch some silly cartoon.  
"Perhaps if you asked nicely, Hawkeye," T'Challa suggested in his smooth baritone.  
"Sure. Wasp, will you please MOVE THE HECK OUT OF THE WAY?!" Hawkeyes yelled.  
"Only if you say it nicely," Wasp sing-songed, laughing. Hawkeye threw a pillow in retaliation, accidentally hitting the power button on the TV.  
Groaning, Hawkeye buried his head in the remaining pillow.  
"And I thought you had great aim," Tony snickered.  
"Oh shut up," Hawkeye mumbled. Tony chuckled; his amber eyes were alight with laughter and mischief. Little did he know that was one of the last times he would laugh with any joy for a very long time.  
It started with the intruder alarm, which was quickly cut off, Jarvis announcing a starved young man was knocking frantically on the door. When Tony answered the door, the man stumbled in, gasping for breath.

"Who are you?" Ton demanded.

"They sent me to get you … I'm sorry," He wheezed. Suddenly he revealed a bunch of gas bombs attached to his waist, which went off as soon as the door closed behind him. The gas filled the room, invading every corner and infecting each person there.  
The senses of the Avengers were dulled, and even though Jarvis ventilated the gas into a smaller section of the mansion, when they were attacked a minute after, it was too late.  
Wasp went down first. When Hawkeye attacked the man who stunned her, he was taken from behind, and knocked out with a well-placed blow to the head.  
Thor let out an angry yell and shot lightning, but was shot with at least thirty needles coming from a large turret-like gun. Each syringe carried the strongest sleeping agents known to man, and after a few more blows, Thor finally succumbed and slump to the floor.  
Captain America was taken with a blow to the head trying to get Wasp and Hawkeye to safety. Black Panther and Iron Man were left, but with their dulled senses it was only a matter of time before T'Challa fell from two stun gun blasts at the same time, and Iron Man, left alone, lasted only ten more seconds before he too was shot down.  
Each Avenger was loaded into a helicopter and flown away. They travelled miles, kept unconscious the entire time. The helicopter was cloaked so no one could trace it, and soon they landed in a forgotten military base. Within this military base there was a man known as The General. He wanted the Avengers for experimentation, a bargaining chip, and most importantly, information. And he was going to get it, one way or another.  
He had thought about taking S.H.I.E.L.D, but decided it was too risky. But the Avengers….they were all smart and powerful. Hawkeye used to be a shield agent, and Tony Stark was an absolute genius. He would know everything about his team, and therefore held invaluable information no one else in the world had.  
Of course, there was the matter of convincing Iron Man to give him said information, but….well let's just say The General was very … persuasive.  
-Page Break-  
Wasp groaned and shook her head slightly, opening her eyes and taking in her new surroundings. It was a dark, barely lit room. But as her eyes adjusted she noticed she was behind a glass panel. Across from her was Hawkeye, and to his left was Captain America. To her left was an empty cell, and to her right was Thor. Beyond the empty cell was the Black Panther.  
"Ah, good, you are awake," Black Panther greeted.  
"Where are we? What happened?" Janet asked, her memory fuzzy.  
"We were attacked and taken down, then brought here. We have been placed in special cells to limit our powers, and Thor is kept unconscious. We could not wake him," T'Challa explained.  
"Do you have any idea what's going on here?" Hawkeye asked. Wasp shook her head. He sighed, "Figures."  
"It's not so bad Clint. We may be in cells, but one is empty. That means Iron Man is free and probably searching for us," Steve encouraged.  
"He was still standing when I went down. Perhaps he was able to flee," Black Panther mused.  
"He'll come rescues us. I'm sure of it," Wasp said confidently. And so the Avengers waited, completely unaware of where their leader really was.  
-A few hallways away-  
Tony woke to a slightly more uncomfortable situation. He was strapped to a wall with chains holding his hands above his head and he could barely move his legs. He was parched and he was clad in his white undershirt and the sweatpants he had been wearing right before the attack. The attack. Where were the others? Were they alright?  
Tony craned his neck to see, but even with the harsh, artificial light above his head we could not see his teammates. He was alone. I hope they're okay, He thought, his mind coming up with ideas and discarding them as soon as he thought them through, trying to find out why he was here and where his team was.  
Soon, the opening of the large, metal door in front of him jerked him out of his thoughts.  
"Hello Subject 2," The voice came from a man that looked to be in his late forties. He wore military attire, and he had a gun and a whip attached to his hip. His eyes were an cold, ice blue, and his hair was dark but graying around the edges and covered in military cap.  
"My name is Tony Stark. Now why don't you let me out of here and we can talk this out like civilized men?" Iron Man suggested.  
"You no longer have a name. You will be known as Subject 2. You have no identity here. You are a prisoner, and you will obey my orders," The man stated smoothly.  
"Oh, of course. Silly me. Would you like me to call you master? Your majesty? Oh, Great One? Please, I've dealt with worse than you before," Tony snorted, meeting the man's eyes with his own, not backing down an inch.  
"No you haven't," The whisper sent chills up his spine, but Tony ignored it, refusing to look away.  
"We'll see."  
"Here's the drill. I'm going to ask you a question Subject 2. You will answer me truthfully and in as much detail as possible. If you happen to address me, which I suggest you don't unless asked to speak, you will call me General or sir. If you do not comply you will be punished."  
Iron Man merely rolled his eyes.  
"How do you access your AI, Jarvis?" The General asked.  
"Well the code is, I'm-Not-Telling-You-Let-Me-Go-Now, and OUCH!" Tony broke off midsentence as a bolt of electricity was sent from a small device on the cuffs he was not noticed, burning him and leaving him breathless afterwards.  
"What the hell was that for?!" Tony demanded, shocked from the amount of pain.  
"You did not comply with the rules," The General replied emotionlessly.  
"I already told you I'm not going to say any – ARGH!" Tony yelled, his back arching off the wall as the electricity seared through him, nearly shorting out the Arc Reactor in his chest and causing black spots to appear in his vision.  
"Oh trust me, by the end of today, you'll be telling me everything I want to know," The General chuckled humorlessly, his hand reaching slowly and deliberately to the whip at his side.  
**DUN DUN DUN! Oh no Tony is being tortured! What will happen ne – oh wait I know, you guys don't HAHA! Lol please review and let me know what you think!  
-Hatakefire**


	2. Reunited

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:****  
****Tony is referred to as Subject 2 and it, but sometimes they slip without realizing it. Sometimes they notice, sometimes not, it just shows that they are still people … monsters, but people.**

**Disclaimer: Forgot this last time, sorry. Basically, I don't own any of characters you recognize, etc. etc. This goes for the entire story blah blah blah, you guys know the drill ;)**

**Sorry for bad spacing!****  
****Enjoy the chapter!**  
Minutes, hours, days, years, it could have been only moments. Everything blurred together into a pain-filled haze, with the only thing keeping him sane were the words leaving his mouth.  
"I will not sell out my teammates." Over and over the General's voice would pierce the haze, his own would answer – weak, dry, scratchy from all the screaming. Then more pain. He had nearly detached himself from it all, it meant nothing. Only the words, those seven words that kept him from spiraling into the darkness that always clung to him beyond the red of pain.  
Oh how he wished he could slip into the darkness. It would be so easy to let go. But if he did, he knew that his teammates would be in his position. He couldn't, he wouldn't allow that to happen. And so he stayed in the fire that burned him all the time, when he was awake and when he was sleeping. Nothing mattered but staying alive and those same, seven words over and over and over again.  
Soon he didn't even wait for the question. It was too much effort. Just those same words - forcing them through his heaving lungs, up his raw throat, and out cracked, bleeding lips, again and again.  
The General paused, the knife that he had been using to gouge derogatory terms into Subject 2's arm stilling. Subject 2 was babbling, his words garbled and he wondered if they were even English anymore. Most likely they were the same words he had been saying for the last two weeks, when he had stopped making any sarcastic remarks or protesting.  
"STOP, STOP IT NOW!" The doctor that was there to make sure the General didn't kill Subject 2 rushed in, checking its pulse and listening to the breathing.  
"What is it Jennings?" The General barked, annoyed his information-gathering had been stopped. He had been at it for nearly a month, and all he had gotten was gibberish. Subject 2 was stronger than he had originally thought.  
"Well, um … I think you broke hi – er, it," Jennings fumbled.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, he's completely unresponsive. The only reason he hasn't died is the will to "not sell out his teammates," I believe," Jennings explained, pushing his glasses back up his nose and scribbling something onto his clipboard.  
"That man has valuable information I need. Make him responsive!" The General ordered.  
"There's no way! It's like he's in a coma with his eyes open! Well, maybe there's one way, but…well…" Jennings stuttered.  
"OUT WITH IT!" The General shouted, losing his patience.  
"We could place Ton – um, Iro – er, Subject 2 with, um, the other subjects," Jennings suggested timidly, quailing under The General's rage.  
"You know I can't allow that! Those are its….friends," The General sneered, "They may give him hope. As far as he knows, they could be dead."  
"Then I have no other way," Jennings sighed. The General huffed, pacing slightly. He glared at Subject 2, who had quieted down when no more pain was added, but was still staring blankly into space.  
"….Fine. Take him to the Vaults. Give him some water too, and food. Then put him into the same schedule as the other prisoners," The General finally decided.  
Doctor Jennings nodded, and called in some guards, who put Subject 2 into specialized wrist bands that lowered the energy output of the Arc Reactor in his chest. The light was completely put out, and Subject 2 looked as though he was dead

-Back in the Vaults-  
"How long have we been here?" Janet asked T'Challa, desperate to break the silence.  
"Three weeks, six days," Black Panther responded quietly. He had been making marks on the wall since the first day of their imprisonment, counting the hours to keep his mind occupied.  
"Ugh, why hasn't Tony found us yet?" Wasp demanded.  
"Maybe he isn't looking," Hawkeye muttered.  
"Don't think like that Clint! Tony will be here. When has he let us down before?" Janet urged. There was no response.  
It had been liked this for the last, (according to T'Challa) three weeks and six days. It was the most boring and stressful time in Wasp's life. They were given rations of bread and soup three times a day, along with two bottles of water. They were cuffed when they wanted to relieve themselves and only allowed to go one at a time.  
Captain America encouraged them all to exercise in the cells to stay in shape. They did, but only half-heartedly. Lately it seemed like they wouldn't be getting out soon, wherever they were.  
Janet turned her head when one of the doors opened, pouring light into the room and momentarily blinding them. There was the sound of something dragging on the floor, then a cell being opened. Something, or someone, was tossed inside, and then the cell door closed, and the two guards walked out, shutting the main door behind them.  
The figure, which Janet was almost certain was a man, had been thrown into the empty cell to her left. He was quiet and didn't move from where the guards had placed him.  
"Hello?" Janet asked tentatively. The man did not respond.  
"My name is Janet. What's yours?" Still quiet.  
"What's your name?" Wasp asked, a little harsher.  
"Tony."  
Wasp stared in shock. Tony was here? He had come to rescues them! But then her hopes plummeted when she realized he was captured as well. But why was he talking as if he didn't know her?  
What she didn't know was Tony simply responded to the question. When she had sounded angry, he had answered because he didn't want to get hurt. And he could say his name. His name was okay. Perhaps now, they wouldn't hurt him. He had answered the question.  
"Are you alright?" Her voice was gentle again. Tony did not reply. It did not register that he should answer if she wasn't angry.  
"Iron Man? Is that really you?" Tony flinched slightly at the sound of Captain America's voice. It was deep and male, much like the General's. But again, it didn't sound angry, so he did not respond.  
"Iron Man, it's alright. You're with your friends," Captain America tried again. Still, Tony did not speak.  
"What's wrong with him?" Janet sighed exasperatedly, "Why won't he talk?"  
"I know why." All eyes turned to Hawkeye, who had spoken.  
"Look, there are three options. Option one, he's just messing with us and being a jerk, which I doubt even Tony would do in this situation. Option two, he's mad at us, but that doesn't seem very likely. Option three, the reason he hasn't been with us is because he was being tortured."  
"Tortured? For what?" Wasp asked.  
"Information. Tony Stark is an absolute genius, who probably knows more about this world than anyone else. He has contacts everywhere, and he notices things other people don't. He's the leader of the Avengers, with all the access codes to JARVIS, the most informational AI probably in the entire world. And when he wasn't willing to give up information…well, they resulted to torture," Hawkeye explained grimly.  
"Oh, Tony …" Wasp whispered, wishing she wasn't behind the glass wall so she could reach forward and comfort him. What had he been through?  
The group remained silence once more, reunited once more, but not in the way they thought they would be.


End file.
